The New Family
by skiesofflames
Summary: Set after After Birth, a new family moves into the murder house and Tate and Violet slowly begin to resume their relationship.


_**5 years after 'Afterbirth', the spirits of the murder house still remain. Violet and Tate haven't spoken since then. A new family has bought the house and are moving in…**_

It was a cold, windy day as the Stevenson family moved into the murder house. They had viewed and bought the house only 5 days ago, and were already moving in. It had taken the full day for the furniture of the family of four to move in.  
>Julia Stevenson was unemployed and was a stay at home mother. Julia was a very attractive for one of a woman of her age. She has long, straight black hair with blue eyes. Many people tell Julia that she and her daughter Laura looked alike because they had the same hair and eyes. Laura though, was incredibly pale and liked to wear vintage styled clothes. Julia on the other hand liked to wear posh business-y type clothes, although she didn't work.<br>Laura was a twin. Her and her brother Jason were born 3 minutes apart, 17 years ago. Laura and Jason were quite the opposite people, but they still managed to get along quite well. Laura was a very outgoing person with many friends, while Jason is very quiet and only really has one friend. Well, HAD one friend. Now that they've moved they have moved too far to see anyone they used to know.  
>Jason liked to straighten his brown, long hair most days; He liked having a fringe to cover half of his face with.<br>Julia's husband (and Laura and Jason's father) is a tall, short blonde haired man named Edward. Edward worked as an author, and had already released a few successful novels. Edward had plans to use the office in the house to work on a new novel.

* * *

><p>"Oh look, the new family is moving in". Violet mentioned to her mother, Vivian, who was stood next to her.<br>"Yes, the Stevenson family. I overheard the name while they were viewing the house a couple of days ago". Vivian replied.  
>"So what do you think of them?" Vivian continued.<br>"They look alright I guess. They're all very… attractive. They also look quite posh". Violet replied.  
>"Just because someone is posh it doesn't mean that they aren't nice though". Vivan said frowning at Violet.<br>Violet sighed and replied to her with,  
>"I wasn't saying that".<br>As Violet finished the sentence her father, Ben, appeared beside them.  
>"So this is the new family, huh?" He said softly.<br>"Hopefully they'll last longer then we did". He continued.  
>Vivian let out a half sigh half laugh.

Violet decided to go and see what the new girl in the house was like. Laura was sat in her room on her bed listening to music. Violet was plesently surprised that Laura had the same music taste as herself.  
>Violet decided not to make herself visible to Laura as she didn't want to startle her. Violet sat on a nearby chair in the room. As she sat, Jason suddenly burst into Laura's room without any notice.<br>"Hey! Do you mind knocking? dude, it's called privacy, you know..." Laura shouted angrily at Jason.  
>"Oh yeah, uh well i'm sorry. I just came ask you if you wanted to order pizza, but you know... if you're going to be grumpy..."Jason replied.<br>"Oh, of course i'd like to order pizza". Laura replied. The thought of pizza instantly made her less angry about Jason barging in. If there was one thing that could cheer her up, it was pizza.  
>Jason took a seat next to Laura on the bed.<br>"Okay well if we're ordering pizza, you're calling up about it". Jason said to Laura, handing her the phone.  
>Leah sighed,<br>"But I called last time. Seriously, Jason, you need to start to do things for yourself once and a while". She replied to him, annoyed.  
>Even so, she took the phone off him and called up.<br>Within an hours time they were sat on Laura's bed again with a pizza to share.  
>Violet had decided to stay with them, as she thought she may as well try and get to know them a little.<br>"They actually seem half decent. Wow, okay. Maybe I should actually meet them properly at some point..." Violet thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by something that she wouldn't have ever expected to happen...


End file.
